The present invention is related to a screen device for use in stove ovens. More particularly, the present invention is related to a screen device which is designed to prevent grease from splattering within a stove oven while broiling food.
Heretofore there has not been available a screen device which is easily adjustable for use in a stove oven in order to prevent grease from splattering up to the flame or broiler coils of the oven as is often the case when broiling food. Furthermore, no such device has been available which may be attached to the broiler coils of electric stoves in order to have the screen in an out-of-the way location and yet being effective to prevent grease from splattering on the coils during broiling.
By the present invention, there is provided a device for use in stove ovens which is effective to prevent grease from splattering during broiler operations, so that such grease does not splatter on the flame or broiler coils within the oven. By the use of the present invention, the risk of fire or personal injury during such broiler operations is substantially reduced. In addition, improved results may be obtained when broiling food, since the food may be placed closer to the flame or coils without getting a splatter.
The screen device of the present invention includes a screen, of metal or other durable and heat resistant material, having a suitable frame secured around the periphery thereof and with pivotable legs on the outer portion thereof in order to provide easy adjustment of the height of the screen when the screen is located on a tray or rack within the oven. Furthermore, the legs of the present screen device are provided with a curve on the bottom or extreme end portion thereof, so that the device may be inverted and attached directly to the broiler coils of electric ovens, thus minimizing the space required for the device which prevents food or grease from splattering on said coils.